Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications and more specifically to techniques for providing a list of participants in a conference call invite message.
A conference call may be attended by a number of participants. During the conference call, the need to conference in another user may arise. In this case, one of the participants may decide to conference the user in. For example, the participant may place the conference call on hold and out-dial the user's number.
Caller ID may be used to identify the calling party. For example, when the user receives the participant's call, caller ID may display identifying information for the participant that is calling. In one example, if Mike is calling Joe, the caller ID of “Mike” and possibly Mike's phone number may be displayed on Joe's caller ID. Based on the caller ID, Joe may decide to let his voicemail system answer the call. For example, Mike may be a junior member of the team and Joe may decide that he wants to call Mike back. Accordingly, Joe is not contacted to join in the conference call. Thus, any issues that the participants wanted to discuss with Joe are typically skipped or not discussed in detail. This limits the effectiveness of the conference call.